


Cover | Together We Fell

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Dearest WIP writers, (this goes for all)I crave an update always. So please do not think that no one reads your work. Love you all.This one goes to my two new favourite brilliant writers of the fandom! Tad and Wri! 🥰Do not forget to show your support to the authors by leaving kudos, comments and bookmarking their works as a bonus! Merci!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 21
Kudos: 32





	Cover | Together We Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/gifts), [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together We Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511298) by [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole), [WritingOutLoud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud). 



[](https://postimg.cc/v14Sr2Xv)

**Author's Note:**

> Boring life update: Hello all! Because I find myself less included in tl drama these days (thank goodness, .0000001% of my anxiety-filled brain can rest), I suddenly find myself with ideas for three covers of the fan fictions I've read recently in between packing our stuffs and trash. We just moved in to another rental house and I can only cry and try my best to help my parents who are both past golden age to carry and move things. Sigh. So, the body and muscle pains are real. And there's still so many boxes everywhere! Anyway, enough of that. Thank you for clicking Hits and leaving kudos and comments if there'll be any! Keep safe always!


End file.
